The principle of manufacturing or spinning two-layer monofilaments or bicomponent filaments from two different thermoplastic plastics is known. In this way, monofilaments receive corresponding properties, which cannot be achieved in one plastic alone.
It is known to produce these monofilaments from two layers either in a side-by-side arrangement or in a core/sheath arrangement. Many bicomponent filaments, particularly those with a core/sheath structure, have the disadvantage that the adhesion between the two layers (core and sheath) is inadequate and they can therefore easily delaminate. Particularly when these monofilaments are stretched, it often happens that the sheet layer peels away from the core like an onionskin. These problems occur in many plastic pairs.